


Bad rescue

by CandyCaneCrazy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rapunzel (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, But so is Dumbledore, Captivity, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Tom's a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:05:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyCaneCrazy/pseuds/CandyCaneCrazy
Summary: He looked completely different from the old man. He looked younger he looked... he looked good. His wavy black hair framed a handsome face with smooth white skin and piercing red eyes. The same tone as the old man's blood.---After 16 years of living in a tower, finally, Harry's knight in shining armour arrives.Or so Harry thought.





	

Harry was watching the sky. 

Oh, how he wished he could simply fly inbetween the white clouds, feel the sun on his body, see the hated tower become smaller and smaller under his gaze, leaving it behind for good. 

Or maybe a handsome knight rescuing him, just like the ones he had always read about in his books. Then they could become friends and explore the world together, see far away places (or better, places far away from the tower)...

Perhaps he would suddenly, inexplicably realise that he was a wizard or some kind of magical creature. Then he could teleport himself wherever he wanted in the blink of an eye.

Eather option was good, really, at this point Harry wasn't picky.

But fantasy was something altogether different from reality and the young boy wasn't stupid.  
He had long since accepted that he couldn't become a bird, escape the high tower or the old man who kept him in it. A knight suddenly finding the tower or Harry becoming a magician was equally unlikely.

He had long since understood that the fairytails in his books where exactly that: fairytails and that the fantastic and otherworldly things that happened in them didn't happen in real life. And if they did, they wouldnt happen to a scrawny boy with too long hair who has spend all his life in a tower.

He had not given up trying to escape. He always had his eyes and ears open, looking for an opportunity to leave. But after 16 years spend inside the tower, seeing nothing but the same old walls, the same old furniture and the same old man, it was difficult to always stay alert and hopeful. 

Today was one of the days the old man came to the tower to bring Harry everything he needed. 

The boy hoped the man had another book with him this time, they were the only real escape from his little prison and the old man knew that.

Normally he had to help him up the tower, for it had no doors to the outside whatsoever.  
Harry used to sling his hair around a hook in the towers wall, next to the bigger one of the two windows in the tower and let his it down for Dumbledor and heave him up slowly.

But when Harry was 14 he stopped helping the him up, in hopes of being able to force the old man to release him, but the old man somehow managed to climb the towerwall up (and down again) by himself. 

How, the young man did not know. Everytime he tried to get a glimpse, the old man was away in the blink of an eye and on the ground in front of the tower. It was like magic.

Wishfully he glanced at the few birds that dared to verture near his window.  
He heard the man put everything in the kitchen. 

The sky still looked pretty... maybe he could ask the old man for some new astrologie related books- 

His thoughts where cut short when he heard a heavy crash from the window the man used to enter through. 

More loud noises, and shouting. 

Harry jumped up. What was going on?

In all his years in the tower something like this had never happened. The man hadn't so much as stumbled since Harry had been 6 and had found it funny to tackle him.

More clattering and a long toe curling scream and then - silence.

It had been the old man's voice.

Harry stumbled as fast as he could into the room and stopped dead in his tracks.

Before him was something he had never believed he would ever see: the man's body lied in a heap on the floor, blood pooling underneath it and spreading over the wooden floor.  
And above it another person.

Another person!! 

He looked completely different from the old man. He looked younger he looked... he looked good. He had wavy black hair framed a handsome face with smooth white skin and piercing red eyes. The same tone as the old man's blood.

In the first moments they simply stared at each other. Harry shellshocked and the handsome man surprised.

Then the younger broke out of his shock.

"Thank you! Thank you!!!! I cant believe you came!!!", Harry felt like crying out of happiness. He ran to the man and fell around his neck and hugged him as hard as he could. The man grew even stiller.

Harry took a step back, tears of joy in his eyes and a big smile on his face.

"I thought i would have to be up here forever!! I thought i would never get away from the old man! And now you're here! Just like in the stories from my books!! Thank you for rescuing me thank you so much! You can't imagine what it is like to spend your whole live in a tower unable to leave and only knowing an old man! Thank you thank you!!!"

The handsome man stared at him.

"Oh sorry that was rude! Im Harry what's your name?" He beamed at the other man.

The man stared at him unnaturally still.  
Then, as if a switch was turned, he finally opened his mouth. "Call me Tom."  
He smiled disarmingly.

Harry was overjoyed, it was just a matter of minutes before he would be free, before he could finally, finally leave the tower! Tom had to know the way out, after all, he managed to get in.

"So do we wanna go? I can't wait to finally be outside, there are so many things i want to see! The sky, trees and animals, I always wanted to pet a dog!" Harry nearly jumped on the spot from exitement

Tom smiled.

"So lets go! I dont need to take anything with me, i don't need my books, description of things, when i can see the real world!"

Tom continued to stare and smile at him.

"Come on Tom let's go! I don't know how to get down by myself. I tried for the last 16 years, but i never managed to figue it out. And i can't let myself down by my hair now can I?"

Tom had yet to move.

"Tom? Come on we can finally get out here. I don't want to wait a moment longer.."  
Harry looked to the window. He gestured to it.  
"Did you enter through that? Thats what the old man always used to do." He looked back to Tom.

Tom's grin seemed way to wide for his face. And he still made no attempt to help Harry get out of the tower or even move.  
He just stared at harry

A bad feeling began to spread through Harry's body.

"So.. could you help me down I.. as I said I can't get down myself..." Harry trailed off uncertain as Tom made a step towards him.

He stretched his arm and long fingers trailed down Harry's cheek. 

"And why would i do that?"

Tom's smile suddenly lost all comfort for Harry.

"B-because you killed the old man, you rescued me so now I can finally get out of this tower..."

"But why would i give away my price?"

Tom's hand suddenly gripped the back of Harry's neck. His fingers tightened, just shy from chocking the young man.

"It was never my intention to save anyone, but as i have seen what little treasure the old fool kept here, i see no reason to simply throw it away"

Tom's hand felt like a heavy collar shackeling Harry down.

What had he said? But this wasn't how it was supposed to be! The poor damsel should have been rescued by the prince and freed of her cage!

But it seemed Harry's supposed hero was no hero at all.  
The young man just hoped he wasn't worse than the old man, but by the cold glint in the others eyes he had the sinking feeling that he was now in a much more secure cage, with a much bigger monster holding the key.

At this thought Harry's legs lost all strenght and he sunk to the ground.

Tom's mouth now resembled that of a shark

"Oh no no none of that. You should be happy, if you are good I'm going to treat you right, I may even let you glimpse a few of my memories from the outside... but first, im going to take my price"

With this words Tom bend down and scooped the distressed man into his arms, and with a broad strides carried the shivering bundle to the bedroom leaving Dumbledors mangled body behind, still lying on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> If you ask me that's exactly the type of knight Tom would be.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
